The Dark Secret
by DeltaFCsyd
Summary: All human- Bella works in a barn helping her father, Charlie, and she meets interesting people, The Cullens. Can she keep her past in the past while being pursued by a gorgeous man?


I was working at a barn, training and teaching. I loved my job I have been doing this almost my whole entire life. I just love riding horses and teaching people how to get better or just how to ride. I had a small house near the barn because I was there everyday anyways, and I basically ran the barn so I wanted to make sure nothing happened.

"Okay Izzy, you're almost done. How about you do a couple more jumps and then let Jazz walk, ok?" I asked, as she nodded and then went around again. "Back straighter, remember what I said?" I asked as I heard her groan. I chuckled.

"Bella, can you come here for a second?" My boss asked, Sam. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Izzy, can you walk for right now?" I asked, as she just finished the course. She nodded and brought Jazz from a walk. "Hi Sam." I said smiling at him as I saw he was with 7 people.

"Bella, this is Cullen Inc. They are looking to buy the barn from me. You know how I'm moving to Florida." Sam explained. I nodded.

"We are just looking around. And we don't plan to change anything about this, because it's looking very successful." The older guy spoke up. "Oh, and my name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. This is Alice, my daughter and her husband Jasper, this is Emmett, and his wife Rosalie, and my other son Edward. We are a family company. Have you heard of us?" Carlisle asked, as I smiled at all of them, and then nodded.

"Yes, I have. You've trained the top trainers and riders." I said, I can not believe I am meeting them.

"Well I'm glad you heard of us." The bronze hair one spoke up, smirking a little bit. I bet he was cocky. He looked cocky.

"Excuse me, I have to get back to my lesson." I said, smiling at them.

"Of course. Actually do you think you could have dinner with us? We would like to talk you, and Sam tells me, you are very busy all day." Esme spoke up.

"Um, sure." I smiled at them.

"Come on Bella! Jazz is getting bored." I heard Izzy yell to me.

"Wear a cocktail dress and I'll have our limo come by your house. Do you have a boyfriend or husband you want to invite?" Alice spoke up, smirking at me. I chuckled a little bit.

"If you are asking if I'm single. I am. It'll just be me." I smirked at her. "What time should I be ready?" I asked.

"6." Emmett said. I looked a little worried, I didn't leave the barn until 7:30.

"Don't worry Bella, Jacob and I are going to be here to finish." Sam spoke up, smirking at me. He new what I was thinking. I nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled at all them.

"Do you mind if I stick around? I just wanna know what you really do around the barn." Edward spoke up, smiling at me. Whoa, did he just dazzle me. I didn't know what to say.

"No, Edward. Let her be." Rosalie spoke up, whacking him. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind, if you want to stick around you can." I shrugged my shoulders. Then I walked away.

"Okay, sorry Izzy. Let me see one more course and then we'll call it a day." I told her. She nodded and she started.

"Now ease up on Jazz. Remember, he doesn't like a lot of leg and keep quiet with your hands." I told her. She nodded and was off. "Chest!" I yelled at her. "Heels!" I heard her groan and then was half way through, she was getting tired. "Come on Izzy, you're almost there. Do not let yourself or Jazz get sloppy." I told her. She straightened up and then, almost had a perfect course. She trotted over to me when she was done.

"That one felt better than my first. I just need to have my chest out and not get tired in the middle of the course." She smiled at me.

"Exactly. I'm glad you know. Now when you are here riding Jazz by yourself, you can focus on your chest and doing more workouts on yourself than Jazz." I told her. She nodded and walked around.

"You are an amazing instructor." I heard Edward's voice behind me. I turned around and he was wearing nice jeans and a plain green shirt. It went really well with his eyes.

"Thank you. You are too. I mean I haven't seen you teach, but the riders that you train…" I muttered. Wow Bella…can you be anymore stupid?

"Oh my goodness, you're Edward Cullen! The sexiest man right now." Izzy screamed. I jumped a little, and so did Edward.

"Hello, you must be Izzy." He spoke up, smiling at her.

"Oh wow…you are sexy. Bella, don't you think he's sexy?" Izzy asked, as she was almost drooling. Edward looked at me and smirked.

"I think Jazz is done, and your mom is here. I'm having a clinic next week, I believe, it's for your upper body, and I think it would help you." I told Izzy, changing the subject.

"That sounds awesome. Thank you Bells." She smiled, getting off Jazz. I nodded as she ran over to her mother. I loosened Jazz's girth and Edward walked to the side of me.

"I think you are the sexiest women." Edward smiled at me. I rolled my eyes, yea okay…

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I smirked at him, as his face changed. He looked sad.

"Can I see you ride?" He asked, I guess Sam told him what I was doing after I put Jazz away. Edward Cullen watching me ride… I don't know.

"Uh, I don't know. It's kind of intimidating." I told him. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Did you know that Sam trained my father?" He asked. I shook my head. What? "Yea, Sam trained Carlisle Cullen and Aro Volturi. Then Sam also helped to train us. He told us you were one of the best riders he's ever seen." Edward smiled at me. Whoa…

"That doesn't sound right." I said. I never had a real riding lesson because I couldn't afford it.

"Have you had a riding lesson before?" He asked. I shook my head. "Let me give you a lesson today. Please?" He asked, his face changed into a cute little puppy. Ugh, how could I say no to that face.

"Okay. Fine. But you can't be hard on me." I told him. He nodded and smirked.

"I'm hard in other ways, because of you." He smirked at me, winking. I laughed and shook my head. "It's cute how you think I'm kidding." Edward smirked at me. We walked out of the arena and I saw Tanya come in. Everyone new Edward was a player, and I was not going to be part of it. Tanya, was one of the biggest hoars I new, and her and Edward has done it a lot. She tells me almost every single day.

"Hey Eddie. You didn't call me for two weeks." Tanya frowned going up to Edward, touching his chest. That was my que to leave.

"Tanya, I said I'm not doing that stuff anymore. I'm trying to find a girlfriend, and you aren't it. Get over yourself." He told her. I tied Jazz up and started taking off his tack.

"I'm really sorry Bella. But I wasn't lying; I am trying to find a real girlfriend. I don't want to be the guy who is sleeping around." He told me. I sighed.

"That's great." I smiled at him. I brushed Jazz. I put Jazz back in his stall as Edward just stared at me.

"Would you allow me to take you on a date?" He asked me. I looked at him surprised. What? I am way too ugly.

"You wouldn't want to go out with me." I shook my head.

"You clearly don't see yourself clearly." He smirked at me. I sighed, and walked towards my horses stall, Angel. "Hey sweetie." I whispered to her, petting her. I put her halter on and took her out. I bent over and my ass touched Edward's junk. I felt his hand on ass. I gasped, jumping up. I rubbed my hand on his dick, while I turned around.

"Now Edward, don't get too hard." I whispered in his ear, as I could tell he was hard. He hissed as he pushed me against the wall.

"Now Bella, don't be too wet about this." He winked at me and I felt his hand on my crotch. I gasped as he chuckled. I pushed him out of the way, glaring at him. I put Angel's tack on, and walked into the ring. I saw the rest of the Cullens sitting in our observation booth. Great, A show. I shivered at my past. "Tell me when you're ready." Edward told me. I nodded as I hopped on Angel. We walked and trotted around. Making sure she was feeling better.

"Edward, Angel was hurt for awhile, and this is her first week actually working. So take it easy on her." I heard Sam's voice.

"Okay, we're ready." I trotted up to him. He chuckled, and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and I took off my sweatshirt. I was wearing a purple tank top. I forgot as Edward was checking me out. I smirked and threw my sweatshirt on top of his head. I cantered away, as Edward was yelling out orders. He was working me really hard. He was raising and lowering jumps. I was going to be so soar tomorrow.

"Okay, I think Angel is getting tired, so we can stop now." Edward told me. I nodded as I just let her trot around, so she won't be too soar tomorrow. We walked a little, and she was sweating.

"Thank you Edward." I said getting off of Angel. "You worked me harder than I'm used to." I whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek. He was stunned and I smirked walking away. He sighed and followed me.

"Wait, Bella!" Edward yelled running towards me. I slowed down so he could catch up. "I'm serious about taking you out on a date." He said, as I was untacking Jazz.

"Okay." I said as Edward helped. He smiled at me, as I put away Jazz.

"Are you serious about that?" He asked, his eyes smoldering. I sighed, as a girl came up to us.

"Eddie!" She screetched. Of course, Tanya. She wrapped her arms around him, starting kissing him. I left, of course. I found Alice and Rosalie near a black horse, Frank.

"You found Frank." I smiled at them. They laughed, hugging me.

"You were an amazing rider. And I don't say it that often because I know I am better than a lot of people, but I think you may be better than I am." Rosalie smiled at me. I chuckled, she was very smug about how well of a rider she was, because she was a great one.

"Well thank you, and you are an amazing riding. Do you three mind helping me of what to wear tonight?" I asked, as Esme walked into the room.

"Of course!" They laughed, as they grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the barn. We saw Edward trying to get away from Tanya.

"Tanya, get off of him!" Rosalie yelled at her. Tanya was scared of Rosalie, and I understood why. She was very intimidating. Tanya let Edward go, and he ran over to us. "Come on Edward, we are all going to see Bella's house." She told him. I sighed...great he's going to know where I live. He nodded, smiling at me.

"Well, let me go find Sam, since I am giving him more work tonight." I said, walking into the ring. He was always in here, after a lesson. "Hey, Sam?" I asked as he and Jacob was cleaning the ring.

"Bells, what's up?" He asked as Jacob smirked at me. Jake and I had a thing for a little while but it we recently ended it because I wasn't ready for a relationship.

"Coming to ask if I'm busy tonight?" Jacob winked at me. I glared at him, and turned towards Sam.

"No, and I was wondering if it was okay if I leave now. I am going to dinner with the Cullens and I need to get ready." I explained to Sam. He smiled and nodded. He was a great guy.

"Of course, have fun." He smiled and I nodded towards him.

"Thank you, and I will. Bye Jake." I said as I walked back towards the Cullens. They were all standing around, I'm guessing waiting for me.

"Okay, are we ready?" Esme asked, smiling at me. I nodded, we all got in our cars and followed me home. I lived in a small 2 bedroom 2 bath house. I loved it. Behind it there was a huge barn filled with cars because I loved them. I loved working on cars and collecting them.

"I guess we can take a tour first. I'll show you my barn, and I do not have horses here." I said before anyone asked if I did. I opened the door and they all gasped. There were so many cars.

"Whoa Bella... I didn't know you liked cars." Emmett yelled, running around trying to look as many cars as possible with Rosalie and Jasper. Edward walked up to me, smiling.

"You just got so much hotter." He told me. I chuckled as they finished looking.

"Well I'm going inside to change." I said as they followed me inside. "Alice, Rosalie, and Esme could you help?" I asked as they clapped and walked into my room with me.

"Bella…this dress is perfect!" Alice said, taking out my slut dress. I groaned.

"I'm not wearing that Alice!" I almost shouted. She chuckled as she shoved me into the bathroom and threw the dress and heels. I put on the black dress that went to her upper thigh and wrapped around my neck. I put on my black pumps and brushed my hair and teeth then opened the door.

"Holy shit…" Esme whispered. Rosalie and Alice gasped.

"Whoa, Esme never swears. And every guy is going to be drooling over you." Rosalie gasped. I chuckled a little, it was embarrassing. Everyone got ready at my house, and soon we heard the car horn.

"Come on girls!" Carlisle's voice ran though the house. They chuckled. I didn't want to go out in this.

"Wait, I thought we were just going to the restaurant?" I asked, as they giggled and opened the door. The guys were all dressed up. Edward looked so handsome.

"Come on guys lets go." Alice giggling taking my hand and pulling me towards the limo. Edward slid in next to me while Rosalie was on the other side of me.

"You look so beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear. I smirked as his hand went on my leg. I pushed it away, and glared at him.

"You're with Tanya." I whispered as he sighed.

"I'm not with her, I'm not with anyone." He whispered back to me, his hand unmoving. I hit it away, and he finally moved his hand away.

"Bella, first stop is the club. It's time to get drunk!" Rosalie said, throwing her hands up in the air. Oh goodness. People who I am going to be working with are going to see me drunk. The night just got a lot more interesting.

"We are going to a bar first?" I asked as Alice as she just grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the limo.

"This is going to be fun!" Rosalie chuckled, holding my arm as we walked into the club. I sighed as everyone was looking at us. I walked straight to the bar getting whiskey on the rocks.

"Well hello there sweetie, mind if I just dance on you?" This creepy guy asked, his hands on my waist.

"Get your hands off of me if you want to keep them." I hissed at him. He glared at me and then walked away. Alice and Rosalie walked over to me, laughing.

"Nice Bella." Rose chuckled. I just shrugged, I was used to it. The guys came up to us with a tray of shots.

"Ready Bella?" Emmett smiled at me. "They are tequila shots. We are just waiting for Esmeralda and Carlisle to text us when the table is ready." Emmett explained. I nodded.

"Let's cheer to Bella." I smiled and we all took two shots. I was defiantly feeling it. A really hot guy came up to me.

"Andrew wants to talk to you." He whispered in my ear. I turned towards him and glared at him.

"No." I hissed, he can not be here right now. "Will you excuse me?" I asked them, as they nodded. I took his hand and pulled him towards an empty space. "Tell him to leave me the hell alone." I growled at him.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" He whispered as I turned around and Andrew with his posse was right there.

"Isabella…" His voice rang through my ears, and then all those memories hit me. We were doing it every where we could and it felt fabulous.

"Andrew." I nodded towards him as he smirked.

"Aren't we passed the nodding?" He asked as he leaned towards me and I slapped him. How dare he!

"Boundries."I hissed at him. "And leave me alone. You don't know me and I don't know you." I told him, as he pulled me towards him.

"Well I certainly new you on the plane to Italy, in Italy, all over your house, all over my house, and so many more places." He whispered his hands going up my leg. I pulled him off and glared at him. "Come on Bells lets reconnect." He said, as I glanced at the Cullens. "I know you need a mans touch."

"My house tonight. 11pm sharp." I said as he smirked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes as he took my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Now babe, tell me that eye roll was just practice for tonight." He whispered in my ear. I moaned slightly. He chuckled and kissed my cheek as I left.

"Come on Bella, Carlisle and Esme are waiting." Rosalie said taking my hand. We went into the limo and met Carlisle and Esme there.


End file.
